Pirisk
A Magnamian nation formed of different war tribes and clans during the Age of Unification. The nation of Pirisk has been united and broken multiple times but after its first unification and establishment of its second capital city, Magastarus, the various tribes that make up the Torso nation have remained united in tradition and allegiance to each other out of respect. Like the war tribes before it, Pirisk is a nation whose culture revolves around war and its kings and people have always sought to use its power to control the Torso region and its people. History After years of struggling against the sedentary groups and fighting amongst one another, a group of war tribe leaders brought together the other leaders at an attempt to unite under one cause to ensure their survival and perhaps a solution to their dying customs in this new world. It was agreed upon by the majority of the leaders that joining together would be the wisest decision though not all were in agreement. In particular, the Vasil of the northern Torso remained independent as did a number of other smaller tribes. But 15 tribes had decided to join together and formed the new nation of Pirisk. Those that joined were the Bri-atkus, Talaman, Olopec, Rokatu, Neropaki, Sindul, Janisora, Juegan, and seven others. Later on some of those that refused to join would as things never got better for those that remained independent except for the Vasil and Neilwar. The united tribes declared their new nation Pirisk and claimed the entirety of the Torso of Magnamia as their land. Of course this would not hold and was recognized by no one but themselves but it was a major step forward for the now unified war tribes. The tribes for a time remained separate as they tried to have each of the former tribes hold certain areas that they had long held but this proved futile. So Tecan, one of the tribe leaders decided to establish a capital city for his people believing it would legitimize the Pirisk nation and give the tribes a central location to launch attacks from. At first it was met with much resistance as it seemed to stray towards the agrarian ways but Tecan and some of the leaders were able to sway the others as they planned to start here in their new city and spread across the land and take each settlement one by one. Tecan began the construction of their new capital which finally brought together the Pirisk people as well as some outside the tribe. Tecan slowly began to become the leader of the Pirisk people as he oversaw the construction of their capital city and war plans to expand their domain. Tecan though began to see and understand the reasons why the agrarian groups were so successful against them and began to adapt Piriskin practices more into sedentary practices. Undoubtedly, the other leaders began to take note of this and saw Tecan’s power over their people as a problem. The city of Magastara was set at the almost exact middle of the continent as the war tribes who had come together had come from all over the Torso of the continent and that this center location would give them the strategic advantage to move in any direction quickly once they began their conquest. From there they began to grow into one of the major Magnamian civilizations. But they still stuck to their war like traditions; training men from a young age to hunt and fight but also learning to adopt sedentary practices to adapt to their new culture. Tecan’s rule and Magastara were the primary factors to Pirisk shifting towards the sedentary lifestyle as people settled in the city and the growing population required more food and so farming became prevalent for them. It was once Pirisk had gained its foothold on the region that Tecan declared that there was no need to conquer the neighboring settlements as they were now prosperous and able to survive without raiding or pillaging. Immediately though, the other leaders protested against this proclamation. The tribes quickly became divided on the issue and a civil war nearly broke out amongst the two sides until Tecan decided that he and the leaders would decide it by combat as was a common war tribe condition to settle decisions. The day before the duel he laid down the rules that it would be the leaders who favored his approach versus the leaders who wanted war in a duel to the death and the victors would lead the city as they saw fit. The next day when Tecan entered the arena, no one joined his side and those he believed would fight with him stood across from him with the others or simply did not fight. Tecan found himself fighting six other tribe leaders, all of which were great warriors. Alone, Tecan fought valiantly, slaying five of the leaders but in the end Daccine''', '''a soft spoken southern tribe leader cut Tecan down and claimed the right to lead the Pirisk nation. Daccine had not made a presence of himself in the early years of Pirisk often following the lead of the other leaders as he had come from one of the smaller tribes. But his tribe was renowned for its brutality and he showed that same brutality as the first leader of Pirisk. His first act as king was to banish Tecan’s tribe and followers from Pirisk believing them to be weak, a trait he would not have in his kingdom. He implemented the initiation traditions of his tribe into the Pirisk army which ended in death for those who did not make it through. He also began to bring back nomadic practices that Tecan had tried to get away from, by having Piriskin war parties move around the region rather than stay in Magastara. Though Magastara and Pirisk overall were not in much danger from other groups, the capital was never threatened this time and caused any other non-Piriskin groups to move further away from this growing power. The Destruction and Re-founding The Nolcennic Cleansing Having re-established themselves in Magastarus and beginning to reinvigorate the spirit of the people, the Piriskins began to regain their hold on the Torso lands that they had steadily lost control over due to the chaos of the Period of Destruction. The Nolcennic, who had rose quickly to become the dominant power in South Magnamia and arguably in all of Magnamia, began to look northward in its efforts to convert people to their new religion. Starting off by "peaceful" means, priests and fervent followers of the religion traveled north beyond the Southern Gate into the Torso to spread their religion among the scattered groups that inhabited the land. Piriskin leaders still claiming the land as their own viewed these incursions as a threat but knew they had no presence in the area, ordered that what few forces they did have their, try and halt these so-called missionaries from pushing north as they despised the south and wanted nothing to do with their culture or religion. It began peaceful enough with many of the Nolcennic's turning back but some resisted, forcing the Piriskin forces to attack them to remove them from the land which immediately sparked the conflict between Pirisk and Nolcenna and began the First Nolcennic War. Category:Nations Category:Magnamia Category:The Torso